This Life
by Sassy-Vixen
Summary: 16 year old Haruno Sakura has just moved in with her foster family in the richest part of Konoha. Being rich, and being new, she has to go to a new school and start a fresh. CHAPTER 7 IS UP! OMFG!
1. My Family

This Life: My Family

Summary: 16 year old Haruno Sakura has just moved in with her foster family in the richest part of Konoha. Being rich, and being new, she has to go to a new school and start a fresh. SasXSak NarXHin InoXShika TenXNeji TemXShika SasXOc

A/N: I know, should be updating my fics etc, but this came to me during dinner and I liked the idea...sorta. See how it goes, if people enjoy it, maybe i'll continue! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

"Dialogue"

'_thoughts'_

_**'inner thoughts'**_

xxx----------xxx

"So, your Miss Haruno, correct?" asked a posh lady in a disgusting olive green suit. The pink hair teen heard her surname and spun around to face the caller.

"Hai, pleasure to meet you." Sakura bowed.

"Such a formal girl. I'm Nanase Hana, your foster mother. Well, let's not waist time, we have a tight schedule around here. My daughter will show your around." said Hana quickly.

Sakura nodded as Hana called her daughter downstairs. A girl with ginger coloured hair and piercing brown eyes bounced downstairs. Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, she looked Sakura up and down and flicked her head up high.

"_This _is the girl that will be living with us oka-san?" the girl asked with disgust slightly detectable in her voice.

"Hai. Will you show Sakura-chan around please, Rini-chan?"

The ginger haired girl called Rini nodded slightly before walking down the hall. "Coming?" she asked, obviously bothered by the task.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sakura nervously laughed before walking towards Rini.

"First, I'll take you to your room so you can put _those things_ down." Rini snorted.

"Arigato." Sakura smiled, trying not to show her embarrassment. How dare she make a crack about her bags? She had no money! It was the best she could do.

Rini walked up a large spiraling staircase and kept checking that she didn't lose Sakura--although she wished she did.

"So umm, Rini-chan. How old are you?" Sakura asked nervously, trying to break the ice.

"16." The ginger haired girl stated bluntly before twisting the handle of a large white door.

"You'll be staying in this room. You have your own bathroom around the corner, laptop, bed, dresser and closet. Oka-san will give you money later to go shopping for some clothing, so that means you don't borrow mine. Got it?" Rini said harshly as the pink haired girl walked in and looked around.

"This place is huge!" Sakura exclaimed before setting her cases on her large king size bed that was white...infact the whole room was white. Oh, and gold.

"Hurry up, you can admire later." Rini said walking down the hallway, motioning Sakura to follow.

Sakura nodded.

"So Rini, are you the only child?" Sakura asked trying to catch up to the ginger haired girl.

"No, I have an older sister. She's 17, but she's most likely with her friends. You'll meet her at dinner."

---

Rini showed Sakura the _whole _house. It was huge! They had their very own gym, tennis court, swimming pool, library, theatre and heaps more. Each stop, Sakura could hardly contain her excitement.

Before, her parents were poor. They had to survive on Sakura's father's weekly pay check, which didn't leave them with much...and when Sakura's father fell ill and passed away, Sakura's mother had to go on a pension...sadly, Sakura's mother met the same fate as her father.

---

Rini retreated back to her room, which allowed Sakura to head back to her room and set up. She opened her green suitcase and pulled out all her belongings, which wasn't much. A few tops, pants, underwear and shoes. Also, a pink teddie bear that her father got her on his very last pay check.

Sakura smiled as she set her teddie at the top of her bed, squished between 6 plump pillows. Sakura giggled as she glanced at the barely visable teddie. She then picked up a couple of pairs of jeans, a few of her tops, a couple of summer dresses and her shoes and placed them inside a walk-in wardrobe.

One outfit was left out on her bed. "Since it's my best clothing, maybe I should wear it to dinner..." she thought to herself.

Once Sakura was done putting on her outfit, she looked at herself through a huge mirror infront of her bed on the wall. Her knee high socks were black and she gently patted out the creases of her white pleated skirt. She tugged at the bottom of her black t-shirt and stroked the arms of her white jacket to complete the outfit. Her rose pink locks were loosely tied up into a bun and covered by a hat **(Sort of like the one Sakura out of Cardcaptors wears for ****her school uniform.)**

"Sakura-chan! Dinner time!" Hana's voice boomed from the dining hall.

"Coming!"

---

The dining room was also huge. A long glass table was set in the middle, underneath two large chandeliers. Candles were set along the table and the Nanase's were already seated. Sakura took a seat next to Rini.

Sakura glanced along the table and noticed only two familiar faces; Rini and Hana.

"So, this is Miss Haruno?" asked a middle aged man at the end of the table, dressed in a black business suit.

"Hai, pleasure to meet you, Sir." Sakura blushed.

"I'm Nanase Genji. Welcome to our home." he smiled, resting his hands on the arm chairs and crossing his leg over the other.

"Arigato, Nanase-san. I feel most welcome."

"I'm Rae, by the way."

Sakura diverted her attention to a girl who was seated across from Rini. She had dark red hair and the same eyes as Rini--brown and piercing.

"Pleasure to meet you Rae-chan." Sakura smiled pleasantly.

Rae smiled politely back.

_**'At least she's nicer than that other cow, Rini.'**_

_'Oh, your back?'_

_**'...I never left...'**_

_'I figured.'_

A lady in a maids outfit brought out a silver tray with all sorts of meals on top. A large dish of sushi, some other marine animals, stir frys, rice and many more.

Sakura had a trail of drool hanging from her mouth.

"Oh." Sakura said before standing up. "Would anyone like a drink?"

Everyone just turned to look at the pink haired teen with a confused look.

"Sakura-chan, dear. You need not get a drink. The servants will bring them too you." Genji said, chuckling lightly.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bother them."

"Who cares? That's what we pay them for." Rini butted in.

Sakura sighed. "Okay...if you insist."

---

Sakura laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Never before had she felt so pampered, and she had to admit, it felt great. A light tap at the door broke Sakura from her thoughts as she sat up.

"Oka-san wanted me to bring you this." Rini said walking in, holding a red uniform. "It's for school tomorrow."

Sakura nodded as she recieved her uniform from Rini and laid it on her bed. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Just as Rini walked to the door, she turned around with a threatening look in her eyes. "Oh, and stay away from my boyfriend...Uchiha Sasuke."

xxx----------xxx

Wasn't that bad was it? I thought it was different and I quite enjoyed typing it. I admit, it was a bit boring walking around the house and stuff, but i'm

really trying to be more descriptive and stuff. So, R&R to tell me how i did!

-S.V


	2. School

**This Life:** School

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed! I enjoy reading them, even if i don't have time to reply (which i am very sorry for) and it means alot :D. So, keep 'em coming! Enjoy!

Oh, and incase you got a bit confused with the descriptions of Rini and Rae, they are based on characters from Love Hina (Rini looks like Naru's stepsister Mei Narusegawa) and Azumanga Daioh (Rae looks like Kagura but with dark red hair)

xxx----------xxx

Everyone in the Nanase residence was up and about at 5:00 am sharp. Well, everyone except the pink haired teen, who was snoring soundly in her huge bed, snuggled into it with the covers bunched up under her chin, that is.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura stirred from her sleep as she groggily opened her eyes. Rae was standing beside her bed, uniform clad with a large smile on her face while Rini stood next to her, hands on hips.

"What time is it...?" she asked sleepily as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms out wide.

"5:05 am, are you going to get up?" asked Rini sternly.

"But...it's so early." Sakura yawned.

"We get up early to have breakfast with Oto-san before he leaves for work." Rae chimed happily before grabbing Sakura's uniform and placing it the bed in front of her.

"Get dressed. We'll meet you in the dining room." Rini said before grabbing Rae's arm and leaving.

Sakura glanced over at her uniform. A crimson skirt with a thin white top, covered with a matching red jacket. It did look kind of ugly...

She picked up her uniform and got dressed, fixing her hair in a pony tail before going downstairs to meet the rest of the Nanases for breakfast.

"Ohayo!" Sakura cheered as she walked in and sat beside Rae.

"Ohayo, Miss Haruno." Genji smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." said Hana before turning to Rae. "Are you girls carpooling together this morning?"

Rae nodded.

The woman dressed in a maids outfit walked in with a silver tray and placed their breakfast in front of them. They were similar to the meal from last night, fresh sushi and other fish, some rice, and other such delicious food.

"Enjoy." She smiled weakly before trudging off into the kitchen.

Each of the Nanases, including the lone Haruno, piled up their plates with the warm meal prepared for them. Sakura shoveled the rice onto her plate, on top of which she placed three rolls of sushi before pouring herself some green tea.

---

Rae slung her bag over her shoulder, as did Rini and Sakura as they made their way towards their Mother/Foster Mother's car: a Bentley Continental GT. (Okay, that was the best I could do! I'm not big on cars) Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was curved nicely with an Ice Blue coloring.

"Nice, isn't it?" teased Rini as she opened the door to the front passenger seat.

"Very." smirked Sakura.

Rae opened the door to the back seat and placed her bag in beside Sakura. Once she closed the door, she opened the driver side door and climbed in. When the car started, she reversed out and they were on their way to school! (Oh fun fun!)

---

The school was huge. REALLY huge. Great, white castle-esque walls surrounded an expansive grassed area where many of the other students were waiting. Sakura was confused. One minute, it was Rae, Sakura and Rini, the next it was only Rae and Sakura. The pink haired teen looked around desperately to find her foster sister, but no such luck. Sakura turned to face Rae, but was shocked to find that her _other_ foster sister had deserted her as well.

Sakura cringed. It was a great feeling being all alone in a sea of strangers, without a clue where to go. So, our pink haired teen did what she thought best, sat under a shady tree and waited for someone kind to assist her.

**_'Dammit! God, that Rini bitch is annoying. She's supposed to be helping us out--oh wait! There she is! And who is that SPUNK?!' _**Inner Sakura squealed as Rini walked over with a completely _hot_ guy.

"Hi Sakura. This is _Uchiha Sasuke._ My _boyfriend. _Isn't he the _hottest?"_ Rini smirked, looking for traces of jealousy in Sakura's eyes.

"I guess he's... okay looking." Sakura replied, looking over to the much celebrated Uchiha. Okay, she had to admit he was hot...okay, _really really _hot, but Rini was just trying to make her new foster sister jealous.

She looked up at the raven haired boy. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. Thick, raven locks were jelled up into spikes at the back, the occasional strand spilling free to hover in front of his eyes. And his face... his _face_... it looked like it had been carved by angels...or demons, considering it _was_ Sasuke :P

She noted the differences between the male uniform and her own. (Well obviously they aren't wearing skirts for a start..duh me.) Dark red blazer worn atop a white button up dress shirt, pants long and black, with a black tie to complete the mandatory ensemble.

"Yeah, nice meeting you. Rini, I've got to go now. I'll see you in class." he said bluntly, giving her a light kiss on the lips before leaving.

Rini smirked as her boyfriend walked away. "Hm, gorgeous isn't he? Oh...wait...Remember our conversation last night? You _can't _havehim."

Sakura sat shocked. This was a totally different Rini she was talking to. Well, she was still a bitch, but the Rini from before was just mean and wanted nothing to do with her. But now, Rini was making her jealous as well as being mean. If she wanted Sakura to stay away from Sasuke, why was she dangling him right in front of her?

Sakura smiled. "Doesn't matter. Who'd want a guy like that?"

**_'Come on, you know you didn't mean that!' _**Inner Sakura smiled widely.

'_Shut up, it's an act!'_

Rini opened her mouth to say something but stopped. "Whatever, Haruno."

Satisfied with herself, Sakura leaned back into the tree and closed her eyes, relaxed...that is, she _was _relaxed, until her peace was disturbed by a loud voice.

"Hi! Are you new?" questioned a sweet voice.

"Hmmm?" Sakura murmured as she opened her eyes. Before her was a blonde girl, around the same age as Sakura, bending over with her hands on her knees.

"Oh..uh, yeah." Sakura replied, sitting up straight.

"Well, school's about to begin. What year are you in?"

"Eleventh."

"Cool, same as me! Oh, I'm Yamanaka Ino." She smiled as she offered her hand to Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Well, nice to meet you, Haruno Sakura!"

xxx----------xxx

Okay, I'm sorry that was short and all, but I do have some good idea's for this fic! I would especially like to thank my Beta, for editing this for me, cos my grammar does really suck. I hope you liked the fic and please R&R!

P.S. For those of you who read my other fic, Unbelievably Desperate, the next chapter will either be posted Thursday evening, Friday morning, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday...lol. Since my brother just confirmed my internet at my dads is up and running so most likely sometime this weekend the third chapter will be up.

-S.V


	3. Friends

**This Life:** Friends

A/N: Oh my gosh. Someone really doesn't want me to update, I SWEAR! It was going to be Sunday, which now I'm trying to make my official update day, BUT MY INTERNET DOESN'T **A** FREAKING **GREE!** One problem after the other...ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!Okay, people might think I'm trying to avoid updating. Half is true. Lol, jokes. On Saturday, I tried to ring my friend on the house phone. Bring bring, no answer. So, I plugged in my other phone, tried again. Cos chances are it could be my other phone not working. No answer. I tried to access the internet, no answer.

Mum travelled into town and used the shop ladies phone and rang up some dude, and we found out, the phone line will be connected back up Wednesday.

And I thought '_Isn't that just peachy?'_ so I've been saying it alot and thus is going to become a chapter name for Unbelievabley Desperate.

Ok, I'm shutting up now. Enjoy the fic, y'all!

Oh, and I'm mentioning Jiraiya as a teacher :D So, he will be mentioned as Jiraiya-sensei, and not Jiraiya-sama.

----------xxx

Yamanaka Ino was a really nice girl. Sakura just tagged along as her new friend dragged her to each class, giving her the lowdown of the students, teachers and subjects-everything she needed.

"Ok, and who is the teacher for Art?" Sakura asked, checking her school schedule.

"Jiraiya-sensei. He has his own magazine." smiled Ino as she held the locker door open for Sakura, while she placed her books etc inside.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so, in class, we're learning to produce our own school magazine. It's going to be great!" Ino smiled.

"Wow, sounds like fun." Sakura replied, stepping back from her locker and shutting the door.

"Ok, so this period we have...Health. Who takes us for that?" Sakura asked, once again checking her school schedule.

"Oh, That would be Tsunade-sensei, also the principal. She's a medic, so..." Ino said, skipping infront of Sakura. (Ok, really OOC Ino, scarey ne?)

"Cool."

Ino stopped infront of Sakura and leaned closer.

"You don't talk much, what's up?" Ino asked with a worried look across her face.

"Oh, nothing. Just got something on my mind...you know that guy...umm what's his face? Uh...Uhachi? Uchiho...Uchiha! Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino giggled as she put a finger to her lips as if she was thinking. "Mmm, alot of girls like him. Don't worry, It's only natural for a newbie."

"Ahh! I don't like him. You see, my foster sister is going out with him. Her name is Rini." Sakura smiled, dismissing the topic of her liking Sasuke.

"Oh...Rini..." Ino sighed. "Yeah, she's very popular. I can't see why. So, she's pretty, but so are most of the unpopular girls."

Sakura shrugged. "Is this the health room?"

"Yeah, let's sit on the bench and wait for Tsunade-sensei." Ino replied, taking a seat on the cushioned bench outside the Health room. Sakura sat next to her, books in her lap.

"So, you know anyone else here?" asked Ino, breaking the silence.

"No, only you." Sakura smiled.

"Aww, don't worry. I'll introduce you to some of my friends at Recess. There's Tenten, Hinata and Temari. Rest of the girls aren't really that nice." Ino said, scrunching up her nose.

A few minutes later, most of the class appeared on the bench, waiting for their teacher to start the class. Sakura wondered about what they'd be learning.

Most likely sex education, because it is the age that teens...you know, get down 'n' dirtay.

Sakura cursed silently as she saw Rini walking down the hallway, linking arms with her man candy, Uchiha Sasuke. '_Oh great. More 'in my face' attitude.'_

**_'It'd be better if she just fell off a cliff and died!' _**Inner Sakura screamed.

"Oh, Hi _Sakura_." Rini said sarcastically.

"Oh, Hi _Rini.'_ Sakura replied back.

Rini scowled. She huffed as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him away from the friends he was just talking to and stood down the back. Sasuke looked pretty bothered, but decided not to do anything about it.

"Ohayo! Sorry I'm late!" called a distressed blonde running down the hall.

"Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Yeh."

When Tsunade reached the door, she pulled it open, allowing the students to walk in.

"Ok, everyone stand at the front, I have a new seating arrangement for you all." Tsunade chimed as the students groaned.

Sakura stood next to Ino as Tsunade began calling names and showing them to the designated desk. Many students were unhappy with their choices, especially most of the girls. They had to sit next to fly-squishing boys! (It's horrible! They fling them at you!)

"Uchiha Sasuke, you will be sitting with..." Tsunade started as she skimmed a long skinny finger down her list of students. "Haruno Sakura."

If looks could kill, everyone in the room would of died before they were even born. Rini had the deadliest glare ever on her face. Maybe dangling him infront of Sakura wasn't such a good idea at all.

"Nanase Rini and..." Tsunade started, again running her finger down the list. "Akira Reid."

"WHAT! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THESE SEATING ARRANGEMENTS. I'M OF SCHOOL ROYALTY, AND YOUR MAKING ME SIT WITH THIS...THIS NERD!?!?!?!?!" Rini screamed across the room.

Sakura was pinching, slapping and biting to stop herself from laughing. She glanced over at Sasuke with watery eyes. He didn't seem to be affected by this, infact, he didn't seem to even care.

"Doesn't she bother you?" Sakura asked Sasuke quietly, while occaisionally glancing at the still screaming Rini.

"It's what she always does...anyway...are you new or something?" Sasuke asked, slumped over his desk, head resting on his arms.

"Yeah, I moved here Saturday." (By the way, It's Monday!)

"Oh...where do you live?" Sasuke asked with slight interest.

"Umm...you should know.." Sakura replied quietly.

"No...why should I?"

"Oh, I thought Rini would have atleast mentioned...I'm her foster sister." Sakura sighed.

"Wow, I really pity you-" Sasuke started.

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO HIM, HARUNO!" Rini screamed as she made her way over to the desk.

"..." Sakura stood, shocked. Never before had she been yelled at like that. She didn't know how to react. Should she say something, which would probably make the situation worse, or don't say anything and be defeated?

"I was talking to her.." Sasuke yawned.

"WHAT?" Rini screamed, her face right in his.

"Look, I'll do whatever I want. Speak to whoever I want. I don't need you controlling me like you own me." Sasuke said, looking into her brown eyes.

"I...I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..." Rini sulked, with pathetic looking puppy dog eyes. Sakura just shivered.

"It's alright. Now go back to your seat and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke spat coldly. Sakura and Rini both recoiled in fear. Rini sprinted to her seat at top speed and Sakura just inched further and further away.

"Sorry, she just annoys the piss outta me sometimes." Sasuke said smoothly, before resting his head back on his arms.

"I-it's o-okay." Sakura managed to say.

"Okay! Now that is over..." Tsunade sighed with a classic anime sweat drop. "Today's health lesson will be based on Contraception and Protection, whilst being sexually active!"

Most people in the class let out a nervous chuckle before going back to their quiet, dull self.

Tsunade walked over to the white board and picked up a marker. On the board, she wrote 'Contraception and Protection' (:O It rhymes!). Then, sheneatly began writing titles of how to protect and contracept!

"First, we have...ummm let's see..." she paused, flicking through an issue of 'Girlfriend'. "Ok, Abstinence. Abstinence means not having sex, with a not-getting-pregnant success rate of 100 per cent. The pros are you don't get pregnant, and the con is not having sex."

'_Well isn't that just dull...'_ Tsunade thought to herself. '_I can already see those using this method...hint hint Akira.' _

"Next, is Condoms! A male condom is made from rubber or latex sheaths that are worn over the _penis_ to trap sperm! The success rating is 85-98 per cent!

The femal condom..." And on and on. (I'm sure you guys don't want a whole chapter of sex education.)

While Tsunade was babbling on and on, Sakura noticed Rini was sending flirty/seductive glances at Sasuke, who sort of seemed interested. God it was disturbing.

---

Sakura walked out of the health room and waited until Ino walked out. A few tall people walked out, including Rini and Sasuke who rushed off to the toilets...eww...

The pink haired girl then noticed a pony tail bobbing in the air.

"Hey Ino, recess time, where do you want to sit?" Sakura asked as her friend walked out.

"Umm, two secs." Ino replied, doing something...(I dunno..) "Ok, done. Umm, over here, I can see the girls."

So, Sakura and Ino ran off towards a brunette, who seemed to be chattering away, a dark purple haired girl who was doing all the listening, and Temari, who was talking on her mobile.

"Hey Tenten, Temari, Hinata, this is Sakura." Ino introduced while signalling to Sakura.

"Hey, nice to meet you." all three said.

"So, you just moved here?" asked Temari, shoving her phone back down her top. (Don't ask, everyone does it at my school. It's really uncomfortable.)

"Yeah...I live with the Nanase's." Sakura replied, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Must be a hard life." Tenten said, smirking. Hinata and Temari giggled slightly.

"Not really. I spend as much time as I can in my room."

The five girls walked out into the grassed area of the highschool and sat under the tree Sakura was already introduced to. One of the girls pulled out a mat and the rest laid down on it.

"Oh hey, I heard Uchiha Itachi is having a party this weekend." Tenten smiled widely.

"Really, so early in the year?" asked Hinata. (Ok, Hinata isn't shy in this fic. I really can't be bothered typing in all the stutters.)

"Yeah, apparently it's gonna be really huge. Anyone is invited. So, you guys want to go?" Tenten asked.

"Sure." said Ino, playing with a blade of grass.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in." Temari said.

"Me too." added Hinata.

"Uchiha Itachi is related to Sasuke right? Are they brothers?" Sakura asked shyly.

Everyone exchanged glances before bursting out into laughter.

"Hey! I don't know these things." Sakura laughed nervously.

---

Sakura was so thankful that the school day had ended. The rest flew by so slowly. She sighed as she looked up into the sky, waiting for one of her sisters to appear. About 10 minutes later, Rini appeared behind Sakura...with Sasuke.

"You know, your waisting your time by waiting. Rae always goes out with friends after school. And she takes the car." Rini said, matter of factly.

"Oh, I didn't know." Sakura sighed.

"Well, now you do. But, since you don't know your way home, I guess you could follow us. If I didn't let you follow us...Sasuke-kun wouldn't be able to _stay the night." _Rini teased.

"..."

"Ok then. Walk atleast 10 metres behind us." Rini ordered, taking Sasuke's hand and rushing off. Sakura just rolled her eyes and followed on.

------------xxx

Okay, for some reason, I didn't like that chapter much. It's pretty boring...but next chapter will be better. I assure you. I've got an evil idea stored in my head. Want to find out? R&R! And, Thank you very much to my Beta!

Oh, and it's not if I actually like Girlfriend, it's just that I thought it'd be funny if a medic nin read out of it for health class...

-S.V


	4. The Sleepover

**This Life:** The Sleepover

A/N: OMG...I'm going to shoot this internet.It's sooooo slow! And it's pretty dull living in your bedroom...but I guess it's not playing FF7!! Lol, that game is so old, it's like watching lego people...anyway, off track as usual. Anyway...Enjoy the fic guys :I

Hmm...btw, I don't particularly like this chapter. I tried to add drama, but being me I went ott and now it sounds stupid. Also, if theres any mistakes, just tell me in the review and I'll fix it. My Beta's been a bit quiet, but, I don't mind :)

xxx--------

Sakura watched the backs of her foster sister and probably soon-to-be foster brother in-law. The sight of those two linking arms and kissing made Sakura want to gag. '_I thought Sasuke like...yelled at her in health? Now there acting like it never happened? I'm confused!' __**'So am I...like wtf?'**_

The pink haired teen just watched the pathway/walkway as she dragged her feet along the cement. How does a girl like Rini land such a boy? She's a bitch to Sakura, she has no other emotions apart from hatred, which is mainly directed at the pink haired girl. '_Oh well, it's best we just stay out of their way tonight...'_

Everyone's spirits lifted when they sighted the grand Nanase mansion. Rini sped to the front door, hand-in-hand with Sasuke. Sakura just slumped up the front steps, only to be rudely awakened by a door slammed straight in her face. '_**What a bitch!'**_

She just ignored it and twisted the knob, only to find that it was locked. The emerald eyed girl just groaned as she made her way around the back. Another groan escaped her mouth as she remembered there was a large green gate blocking her path. Carefully, she set her feet in the right areas and climbed to the top, only to be bothered by the tear of her school skirt.

"Argh! Stupid gate!" she yelled as she landed softly on the green grass, once successfully over the fence. Sakura picked herself up, and her belongings, such as her bag. Flinging it over her shoulder, she walked around to the back door and slowly opened it.

Stepping inside, she felt the cool air wash over her. Smiling slightly, she began to walk towards the large spiralled staircase and then began to make her way up. Once at the top, she walked down the hall and towards her door. Reaching out to turn the knob, she heard squeels and fits of laughter coming from the room further down from hers. '_Rini...'_

Her bag was flung to the corner of the room and Sakura allowed herself to collapse on her soft, cushiony bed. Once rested, she examined her skirt. A large rip ran up along the thigh. '_I can't wear it like this...I'm going to have to change.'_

Sakura walked towards her large walk in robe, filled up with her old clothes she had from before she arrived at the Nanase's. She pulled out a forest green mini skirt and a white top with grey/silver vines with spikey thorns sprouting out...(Don't ask how the frick I came up with that.)

After getting dressed, she placed a silver headband over her hair, leaving her bangs out infront. Placing a small bit of lip gloss on her lips, she decided to go for a walk in the backyard, full of pathways and flowers and stuff.

Stepping outside again, Sakura stopped in her tracks. '_Nooo...cold air con...hot heat...'_

Being strong and putting her thoughts aside, Sakura began to walk out into the large backyard and towards the Nanase's swimming pool.

"Catch me if you can!" called a girlish flirtacious call.

Sakura turned to face none other than Rini, clad in a _very_ revealing bikini. Bright red and hardly covered her breasts, nipples even! And her bottom piece, Sakura couldn't work out if it was a tissue or a bathing suit.

She completely blew Sakura off as she made her way across the lawn to the gigantic swimming pool. Sakura turned around, only to be pushed back into the pool, unaware.

When Sakura's body hit the water, a large weight was pushed down on her. '_What the heck?'_ she thought, opening her eyes to see Sasuke's body kicking up to the surface. '_Oh gee, thanks. Let me drown asshole...okay...swearing is bad but he is!'_

Sakura too began to kick to the surface, only to be dragged back down by the bitch known as Rini. _**'Hey hey hey! Wtf is going on here!'**_

For defense, the pink headed girl delivered a swift kick to the orange head's stomache. Sakura saw Rini spurt out bubbles and let go of her. Both began kicking up to the surface. Once surfaced, Sakura took one huge breath before breaking loose at Rini.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" Yelled Sakura, pissed as the calm girl could ever be.

"Get out of the pool, your not wearing the right clothes." smirked Rini, clinging to Sasuke.

"WELL I WOULDN'T BE IN HERE IF THAT TOOL DIDN'T BOWL ME OVER!" Sakura spat, pointing a finger accusingly at Sasuke, who didn't seem to care.

"DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!"

"I'LL TALK HOWEVER I WANT!"

"GET OUT BITCH!"

"WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH? GET A REAL BATHING SUIT _SLUT!"_

The last word hit Rini hard.

"THATS IT!"

Rini flung her body out of Sasuke's grasp and onto Sakura. Sakura kicked her off and made her way out of the pool. Rini, being stubborn followed and began running at the retreating Sakura. Grabbing her from behind in a bear hug, Rini threw herself and Sakura into the pool again, elbowing Sakura in the jaw once in the water. With a large scowl on her face, Sakura grabbed Rini by the hair and pushed herself to the surface, using the orange haired girls' head. (Lol, I used the word 'Sakura' heaps there O.o)

Once the girls surface, Rini delivered a slap to Sakura's left cheek. Furious, Sakura delivered a powerful punch to Rini's eye.

Sasuke, finally deciding to get involved pulled the girls off each other. In one arm, he pinned Sakura and her skinny arms. Although, her legs weren't giving up, kicking violently. While Rini was set free.

"Sakura, Otosan will be informed of your ill, violent behaviour. I swear." Rini yelled, covering her eye.

"I don't care! I hate you! I've never done anything to you, yet you still want to ruin my life!" Sakura yelled, tears sliding down her face, while still not giving up against Sasuke.

Rini grunted as she climbed out of the pool and dashed into the house.

Sakura stopped fighting against Sasuke when she saw Rini disappear behind the door. Now free, Sakura swam to the side and pushed herself halfway out of the pool, so her legs were still in the water. Sasuke just watched Sakura.

"So...I'm a tool?" Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

"..."

Sasuke just leaned into the corner of the pool and propped his arms up on the side.

"Why...why does she do this to me?" Sakura asked, turning around and facing Sasuke. She closed her eyes while she slid back into the pool. More tears trickled down her red, puffy cheek.

"Jealousy, I guess." Sasuke replied.

"Jealous of what?!? She has it all. She's pretty, rich..."

"Of your carefree personality...your looks...people like you on the first day." Sasuke added.

"She...told me to stay away from you...yet she teases me about you." Sakura said, looking away.

"..."

"Why...do you stay with her?"

"..."

"Hah." Sakura laughed as she climbed out of the pool. Her sopping wet clothes clinging tightly to her body. "I guess I'll be seeing you around tonight."

"Guess so...Might wanna stay out of her way." Sasuke smiled.

Sakura nodded and climbed out of the pool. Atleast she was cooler now. '_Great, now I need to change..._' **_'And you might want to put some concealer on aswell._**' Inner Sakura chuckled. So, Sakura went inside to change, leaving a lone Sasuke in the pool.

"She doesn't deserve this..."

---

Both Rini and Sakura were absent from dinner, leaving Sasuke all alone at the Nanase table. Rae was sitting beside him, and was trying to start a conversation, but Sasuke wasn't all that interested.

"Itachi-san is having a party?" Rae asked, eyes wide.

"Er...yeah."

"Oh cool! Say, does he have a girlfriend yet?" Rae asked again, eyes twinkling.

"He doesn't deserve anyone. He's a player." Sasuke spat, managing to keep the food in his mouth. "Gomen, I'm going to check on Rini."

The Nanase's nodded and Sasuke travelled upstairs and down the long, white hallway. Trying to decide whether or not he should check on Sakura first.

His mind was soon made up when he heard yelling coming from inside Sakura's room. It seems Rini had already attacked her. Sighing, he opened the door and saw that Rini was holding something of Sakura's and Sakura was begging her to stop.

"Please! Don't!" Sakura cried, falling to her knees.

"Hmph. Why should I?" Rini smiled evilly, enjoying crushing her foster sister.

"It's not yours! It was from my mother!" Sakura cried, seeing the last letter her mother had written for her before she died.

_Riiiiiiiiiip._

"NOOO!" Sakura shouted in anger. "I HATE YOU!"

---

The night was quiet, and Sakura had cried herself to sleep. The last memory of her mother was ripped up and tossed aside by Rini, and Sasuke just sat back and watched the entire thing, not bothering to help. Why should he? Afterall, He was Rini's boyfriend, not hers.

Sasuke and Rini were growing tired. Rini was tired from talking and Sasuke was tired from listening.

"I'm going to get a drink." he yawned, as he lazily stumbled out of the room. He felt bad the entire night, because every time he walked past Sakura's room,he heard her snivelling. '_Ooooh well' _he thought, smiling.

Once the Uchiha had his drink, he lazyily began walking back, unsure of where he was going...

**----------xxx**

Told you the drama sucked lol. Anyway, for the unbelievabley Desperate fans, I will update it sometime next week. I'd do it now or within this week, but I'm going away over the weekend and I'm working on another fic...I'm just unsure. I think I've restarted it about 5 times now. But, to let you guys know, it's a 7 way anime crossover! OMGWTFBBQ!?!?!?

Ja Ne!

-S.V


	5. Rude Awakening

**This Life:** Rude Awakening

**A/N:** Maaaan, bout time I updated ne? Well, like all other updating lags, there is a very good reason. This time, I went to the school camp and I moved, so HA! Camp was so freaking awesome. It was at Rottnest Island. I caught a very rare species of 'Scott' when I went fishing...actually, it was my friend but I still caught something!

I could go on and on about camp, but then there'd be no room for the chappie. Enjoy!

**----------XXX**

The youthful pink haired teen stirred as the sunlight cast down through the laced curtains and into her shut lids. Outside, sounds of little kids laughing, birds chirping and the sound of Rae speeding down the street, eager to get away from the house. While inside, Sakura could feel the warmth that her thick doona brought to her, accompanied by the warmth provided by two masculine arms...Sakura's eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates. '_Wait a second...'_

The young teen slowly turned her body to face her captor. A peaceful face was carved on the hottest guy at school, while his bangs fell onto his nose and down to Sakura's pillow. His lips were slightly parted and warm breath radiated from it and onto Sakura's delicate skin. It was a nice sight to Sakura, but instincts kicked in first...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

And you get the picture.

Sasuke was rudely awakened by the noise of a pink haired beauty screaming her lungs out.

"Ack! Jeez, quiet down! I was sleeping!" Sasuke groaned in annoyance as he grasped Sakura's fluffy pink pillow and shielded his face from the sunlight.

"IN MY BED!" She screamed, jumping off the kingsized bed.

"What's all the yelling? I _was_ trying to sleep!" Rini bellowed as she pushed open the door. She stood frozen at the sight infront of her. Sakura was standing beside the bed in cute, tiny pink boxer shorts and a white tank top on, whilst Sasuke lay in bed in a rather 'suggestive' fashion with only pants on, allowing everyone to get a glance at his toned chest.

"S-sasuke-kun!?!?!!?!" Rini screamed, covering her hands with her mouth and stepping backwards.

_**'Serves the bloody bitch right!'**_ Inner Sakura cheered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS BITCH'S BED?!?!!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Sakura screamed, pointing her finger accusingly at Sasuke, who just laid there with a stunned expression.

"I obviously took a wrong turn last night..." he yawned, finally deciding to climb out of bed. "Anyway, it's early. I'm going home. Ja ne, Sakura. Ja ne, Rini." He smirked while walking over to Rini and giving her a peck on the cheek. Once he'd disappeared behind the corner, Rini's evil glare returned.

"Don't think your getting away with this _Haruno._ You'll soon learn to never mess with a _Nanase._" The girl spat with venom. "_No one steals from Rini."_

---

Sakura was glad the weekend had arrived...but then again she despised it. Great about the fact she no longer had to worry about school, but she dreaded that she had to spend more time with Rini and Sasuke.

Since previous occurences, Sakura found it harder to be around Sasuke. Things would become awkward and Sakura would leave the silence.

Anyway, Sakura was still yet to learn why _not_ to mess with a Nanase. Maybe Rini was just too preoccupied with Sasuke to even care, or remember. She smiled widely and rolled over on the Nanase mansions' backyard lawn, the soft grass tickling the bare parts of her flesh, not covered by a pair of pink and white gingham shorts and a pink tee. The sun tried desperately to reach her eyes through Sakura's large white sunglasses while her white cap shielded the top.

"So far, Sunday has been great." She smiled, taking a sip of lemonade whilst flicking through a magazine. "I haven't seen Rini yet, nor Sasuke."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" came a cool voice from behind her.

_**'Oh greeeeeeat. Saaaasuke.'**_ Inner Sakura groaned sarcastically.

"D-depends." She stuttered, not ready to be caught unaware. She cleared her throat. "Where's Rini? Not that I care."

"Going to fix us some lunch." Sasuke sighed, taking a seat beside her. "Whatcha reading?"

"Why do you care?" Sakura replied, bothered. She grabbed her book and rolled onto her back, her tee lifting slightly.

"Just trying to start a conversation. You've been avoiding me lately. Is it because of the bed incident?"

"Possibly. Waking up to find a guy asleep in your bed is a bit startling and awkward, wouldn't you agree?" Sakura spat back as pleasantly as she could.

"I wouldn't know." he grinned, showing a _very_ cute, handsome, cheeky face.

"I'd hope not." Sakura replied, somewhat finding the conversation a little funny.

"Oh well. If Rini catches me talking to you, _your_ dead, so I'll leave you in peace. See you tomorrow at school." Sasuke smirked, leaving her to read her magazine and finish her drink.

"Bye Sasuke..." _**'You know, he ain't all that bad...'**_ _'I know...'_

---

Sasuke left the Nanase residence at about 6 o'clock on Sunday evening, not wishing to create anymore tension between the two rivalling sisters. Sakura had cleaned her self up, getting tired of the itchiness the grass was starting to give to her skin, so she took a shower. Rini, on the other hand had been missing all day.

Dinner was served right on 6:30 and only Sakura was at the table.

"Akura-san, where is Otousan and Okaasan?" Sakura asked the servant as she brought in a silver tray and laid it out infront of Sakura.

"Genji-san is away at a work conference and Nana-san is working late tonight, so I'm afraid it'll only be you and Rini, until Rae comes back from wherever she's at." Akura, the servant replied, leaving the room.

'_I'm afraid too, Akura.'_

"Ahh, my sister. All alone in the dining room are we?" Rini spat, walking in.

"Eagerly awaiting your arrival, my _dearest_ sister." Sakura said in return. "Please, have a seat and tell me what schemes to steal boyfriends you've been planning."

"Maybe it is you that should be telling me. _I saw you with Sasuke-kun_"

"He came to talk to me. Ask him yourself." Sakura replied, rolling her eyes and picking up a sushi roll with her chopsticks Akura had supplied her with.

"I shall. Anyway, tomorrow you'll get your suprise. I hope your ready." Rini smiled, dishing some noodles into a bowl with her own pair of chopsticks.

"Sorry I'm late. Otousan and Okaasan aren't home are they?" interrupted Rae as she entered the room, car keys in hand.

"No. Otousan is away on a conference and Okaasan is working late. Where were you?" asked Rini bothered by the sudden intrusion. She hadn't fully finished threatening Sakura.

"You'll never guess!" Rae squeeled excitedly.

"I'll never guess what?" Rini replied, not bothering to look at her sister.

"Itachi-kun has asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"What!?! When did this happen?" Rini asked, mouth full of noodles.

"This afternoon. I was at his house, helping to plan the party. Unfortunately it's been moved another week...Anyway, one thing led to another and he asked me out!"

"Congratulations, Rae-chan!" Sakura smiled.

"Thanks!"

"Careful, sister. He's got a reptutation for being a womaniser." Rini sighed. "I've lost my apetite. I'll be in my room."

Sakura carefully eyed the back of Rini. "Why the sudden change of attitude?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"She's just down in the dumps because she used to like Itachi-kun. Oh well, I've got him now!" Rae smirked, taking Rini's seat beside Sakura and filling her bowl.

"Well, I'm done. I've got a bit of homework to do before I go to bed, so I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Rae-chan."

"Night sis."

Sakura got up and pushed in her chair. She hastily walked out of the room and up the spiralled staircase to her room. A lot was on her mind at that very minute. Once at the top, she walked to her door, opened it and jumped straight into bed. _'I wonder what my '__Suprise__' is...'_

**xxx---------**

Hmm...nope, can't think of anything to say. Just R&R!

Ja Ne!

-S.V


	6. Suprise!

**This Life: Suprise!**

**A/N:** I'm sooooooooo sorry about the long wait. I would've updated over the school holidays, but I had a fight with my stepdad and was _removed_ from the house for a month. Isn't that just frickin' peachy? Heh...anyway guys, enjoy!

**----------xxx**

Dreaded morning greeted the youth as she heard the sound of Hana pulling out of the driveway to get to work. Fearing if she went back to bed, she'd fall asleep and get the chance to miss out on Rini's wonderful suprise that had been planned for her today. '_Eagerly'_ she got out of bed and walked over to her large closet and pulled out her uniform. She swiftly got dressed and ran downstairs to eat her breakfast.

"Morning Rae-chan," Sakura smiled as she walked into the dining room, unable to detect the wicked foster sister. "Where is Rini?"

"Mornin' Sakura. Rini went early today, said she had something important to do at school."

"Oh..." Sakura inwardly cringed. Perhaps she was going to get a _big_ suprise. She shakily reached for the chair and pulled it out. She slowly sat down and clutched the sides of the chair so she wouldn't shake off it.

_**'What the hell are you doing? You've NEVER felt this threatened! DO NOT let some little spoilt bitch boss you around and run your life. STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!' **_Inner Sakura yelled, mentally pumping her fists around.

_'That's easier said than done, but your right. I shouldn't live my life in fear. Whatever this skank has planned for me today, I'm going to tackle it head on!'_

_**'Believe it!'**_

_'...what was that?'_

_**'I have no idea. Forget I said that.**_

Akura walked in a couple of minutes later, holding two steaming bowls of rice. Both girls thanked her and ate it hastily. Once done, they said their farewells and headed off to school.

---

As Sakura approached the school gardens, she was rewarded with frowns and curios glances. '_What the hell is their problem?'_ She thought as she continued walking. She walked through the doors and down the hallway to her locker and entered the combination and placed in her belongings. She smiled. No sign of Rini so far.

"Hey Sakura." Ino smiled and walked up to her, followed by Temari, Tenten and Hinata. Relief is what Sakura now felt. Surely Rini and her squad of skanks wouldn't publicly tackle her. Wouldn't be good for her character.

"Ino...are you sure you should be smiling? This is pretty bad..." Tenten said, looking concerned towards her friend.

"...You're right. Sakura...something has happened..."

"Nani?" '_Could this be Rini's plan?'_

"Maybe you should see for yourself..." Temari answered, grabbing her arm and taking to the homeroom. Sakura was starting to feel nervous. Her legs began shaking, her heart beating rapidly and she broke into a nervous sweat. She hoped that Rini didn't pull out something embarassing of hers.

The girls came to a halt at the door and Hinata opened it. The five girls stepped inside. Sakura wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Rini was on the floor, in the middle of the room bawling her eyes out, surrounded by most of the jocks at her school. At the sound of Sakura entering the room, all of them shot her a death glare.

"There she is! The _whore!_" one of them yelled out, followed by more.

"How could you do this to your sister?!"

"Slut!"

Her eyes widened and she suddenly stood frozen. _'W-what's going on here?'_

Rini began to sob louder. "S-s-s-she's HERE?!"

_**'HA! This is rich! Don't you understand what she's doing?'**_

_'No...'_

_**'She's playing the 'Lion and the Deer' routine.'**_

_'Lion and the Deer routine?'_

_**'Of course. Her story obviously isn't true, but she's making it seem so. The reason it has it's name, is because if you saw a deer crying next to a lion, what would you suspect?'**_

_'...The lion did something to the deer?'_

_**'Bingo. In this case, Rini is making herself the victim, aka the deer. She's directing negative attention to you, placing the blame on you, making you seem like the lion. Making it seem as though you've done something to her.'**_

"W-what's going on?" Sakura asked, feeling herself tear up. Her vision blurred, but she tried with all her might to not let those tears fall. Even if it killed her.

"You don't know? Stop playing dumb!"

"You slept with Rini's boyfriend! How could you be so mean to her? She loved Sasuke-san with all her heart, and you didn't care who you were hurting!"

Inner Sakura laughed, but the outer Sakura froze. '_...I didn't sleep with anybody!'_

As she was processing this information, and trying to figure out a solution, she didn't notice one of the guys appear behind her. Her four friends gasped and stepped back. He roughly grabbed her locks of bubblegum and forced her onto the ground. He smiled twistedly and forced her face to the ground, making her cheek touch the carpet of the room.

"Beg for forgiveness!" He yelled, making the other boys chant it.

"BEG BEG BEG BEG!" they hollared as Sakura began crying.

Her friends on the side were screaming at the boys to stop, all the while Rini was smiling evilly. Sakura bit her lip as she felt the pressure intesify as the boy seemed to be placing more weight on her. Her lip bled and the blood dribbled down her bottom lip.

It was bold and stupid, but she wanted to make it clear. "I'LL NEVER BEG! I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

The boys roared and yelled...but all was silenced when Uchiha Sasuke burst into the room. His eyes widened as he saw the situation. Sakura forced to the floor, crying and bleeding, while a stupid bastard was holding her down. He didn't care what was passed around after this, but he did it.

Running towards the jackass, Sasuke punched him square in the jaw, knocking him backwards. Everyone gasped. Sakura looked towards her savior and swear she saw an angel. He helped her up, but that didn't stop the crowd for long.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING THAT SLUT?!"

The chanting started again. "SLUT SLUT SLUT SLUT!"

Sakura burst into tears and sped out the door and towards the girls toilets. Ino, Hinata, Temari and Tenten were blocked off by the crowd, so helping Sakura would be hard.

Sasuke set his hard gaze on everyone. "She's done nothing wrong. We've never had any sexual relations what so ever." Rini eyes widened. Her plan had been interupted. '_Oh well,'_ she thought. '_I've got a back up.'_ Once Sasuke declared the truth, he bolted out the door towards the toilets.

Again, silence greeted the class. All of a sudden, Rini burst into tears again. "WHY IS HE COVERING IT UP FOR HEEEEEEER?" (no guys, that ain't the back up. Give me a little credit!)

------

His mind was set on finding Sakura. All the girls would be in class now, so he burst through the girls toilet door and placed his ear against each door until he heard the quiet sobbing. Reluctantly, he gently knocked on the cubicle door.

"N-nani? Who's there?" came her choked reply. Sasuke's face saddened. She was a good girl, she didn't deserve any of this. As far as he knew, she was still a virgin, unlike most of the girls at the school. Hell, he knew Rini's first time with some other guy called Fujitaka in year eight. Right after science, he was banging her on the desks!

"Sakura? It's me, Sasuke."

Sakura stiffened. He was in the girls toilets...looking for her? She blushed. _**'Awww! How sweet! He cares!'**__ 'I doubt it, probably just wants to get to the bottom of this mess. I bet he even thinks I'm the one who made it up!'_

"Sasuke-kun? W-what are you doing in h-here?"

"I came to see if you're alright. Open the door."

Her face was flustered and her heart thumped rapidly against her chest. She leaned forward and turned the lock, allowing Sasuke inside.

"Um...about what happened...I didn't m-make up that I slept with you. I'd never sleep with you...oh, I don't mean it in a mean way, it's just that you and Rini-" she was cut off when Sasuke wiped the red blood from her plump lower lip with his thumb. She blushed deeply, and he smirked at this.

"Sakura, if I thought you made up the rumor, I wouldn't be here, right now, in the girls toilet cubicle with you, now would I?"

She mentally smacked herself. '_Well duh! Of course!'_

"It was really mean what those assholes did and said to you. Just ignore them, okay? I'll take care of things."

He really was her knight in shining armor.

"Besides, it was my fault. If I hadn't accidentally slept in your bed instead of Rini's, you wouldn't be in this mess," he said, looking into her emerald pools. "Are you coming back to class?"

"Iie, I don't think so. I might just call in sick and go home. Hopefully Rini will leave me alone when I'm in family company."

Sasuke laughed.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura asked, looking at her lap. Sasuke was kneeling infront of her, looking up at her, awaiting her question. "Why are you with Rini?"

"I was going to break it off after you came," he said.

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"A guy's motives are complex, Sakura-_chan_," he mimicked.

"Just for sex? Is that all?"

"No. As I said, a guy's motives are complex." he smirked as he stood up. "I'll probably see you after school."

She nodded. '_Complex? What could he possibley mean?'_

**----------xxx----------**

Dooooooooone! I actually had a quarter of the chapter already written up, but I couldn't think of what to put...well, I knew what I wanted to happen in the chapter, but I was confused on how to write it. Anyway, yep, short, sorry, and it's rushed. I'm reaaaaaally sorry :(

R&R!

-S.V


	7. Cat Fight

**A/N:** :O

Oh. My. God. I updated.

I'm really sorry about the delay. There's been a lot going on at the moment, choose to believe it if you will, but yeah, family problems, school, games ( XD FF7.) and of course, creating new fics. I was kinda at a writers block for This Life and Unbelievably Desperate. But, now that its holidays, I'll try to update sooner.

**Warning:** Two warnings, really. First, there's violence in this chapter. Second, its _poorly_ written violence.

Meh, I tried. ENJOY!

* * *

"Sakura, can you please tell me what's wrong? You haven't said a word this whole trip, and your eyes are red." Rae asked quietly, looking at her silent foster sister, but occasionally checking the road. "I just want to help."

"I'm fine," Sakura lied, smiling weakly. "I just have bad stomach cramps. Thanks for driving me home, by the way. I'm sorry for wasting your class time. I'll make it upto you."

"Don't be silly." Rae replied with a smirk. She turned the car into the driveway. "I'll be home by fifth period. I'm not doing art today. The teacher is a dickhead."

Sakura glanced at her and grinned. She grabbed her black backpack from the back seat and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Rae-chan."

"Yup, catcha." With that, Sakura shut the door of icy-blue coloured car and waved as Rae backed out of the driveway and began to make her way back to the school. She sighed heavily and began walking to the front door.

--

_"Oh Haruki-kun, I'll never leave you!"_

_"Shh, my love. We'll be together always..." his eyelids drooped and his hand which was caressing her face fell to his stomach beside the bullet wound. The woman was in hysterics, crying for her beloved to return to the living with her._

_"HARUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

"Its so sad." Sakura sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. A choked sob escaped her lips, but she eased her pain as she placed a scoop of strawberry ice cream in her mouth.

She was currently in the dark theatre, which resembled a miniature movie cinema. A large screen was infront of her, and she watched with blurred vision as the romance was rolling through the credits. Since she had come home from school early, she changed from her uniform into a more comfortable attire; a tight black tank top and red boxer shorts. She hugged her knees to her chest, seperated by a pillow, and clutched a bucket of ice cream.

_**'Well, now that sappy movie is over, how about we do something fun?'**_

_'Fun? Watching a movie was fun. Especially after today's events.'_

_**'That wasn't fun. You cried the whole way through!'**_

_'Because it was sad! She was abused, and he was her knight in shining armor. He freakin' jumped infront of a bullet for her!'_

_**'Hmph, sounds like you. Except pretty-boy didn't get shot.'**_

_'Che, whatever. What did you have in mind anyway?'_ She asked her inner self as she clicked the 'off' button on the remote control and picked up her icecream bucket.

_**'Let's go sneak around in Bitchface's room.'**_ Sakura could practically feel her inner self's evil grin.

_'No way. I'm not stooping to her level. Besides, we practically know everything because of all the rumors floating around.'_

_**'Why couldn't I be the inner self of someone who thought like me?'**_

_'Probably because you're that evil, if they put you in another evil person's body you'd plan world domination.'_

_**'Would be nice.'**_

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked down the hall from the theatre. She entered the large kitchen and picked up her white fluffy bunny slippers along the way. She placed her trash in the bin and sat on the white marble bench top. She sat glaring at the refrigerator which held a picture of Rini and Sasuke together, smiling happily.

_'A bitch like her doesn't deserve to be happy.'_

_**'Mm, dark thoughts. I like where this is going.'**_

Sakura ignored her.

_'And anyway, she cheats on Sasuke.'_

_**'How do you know that?'**_

_'She's the type. You can automatically tell when you look at her.'_

_**'The guys don't seem to think that.'**_

_'Of course not. Its a natural female instinct.'_

_**'Heh. So, what do you plan to do about it?'**_ Inner Sakura questioned, trying to gain the upper hand. _**'You can't let this go on. Sasuke will be heart-broken.'**_

_'But if I get involved, that'll make matters worse.'_

_**'Doesn't Sasuke deserve to be happy?'**_

_'Yes, but--'_ She was cut off as the sound of the door opening disturbed her. She frowned and glanced at the clock. 3:00pm. School was finished. Where the hell did Rae go?

"Rini," Sakura's ears pricked as she heard Sasuke's voice. "I think I should give this a miss today. Let you two settle down and talk."

"Are you serious?" Sakura whispered to herself. "If we're alone, she'll probably start a fight!"

"Sasuke-kuuuun..." She whispered seductively. "Don't leave me right now. Especially when you've gone and gotten me all excited."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Some other guy probably did that.

"Rini," he groaned, trying to restrain himself. "Not today."

She heard Rini sigh in disappointment. She began to sob a little. "What if...what if she tries to hurt me though? I won't be able to defend myself against her."

"Rini, there's more of a chance of you starting that fight." Sasuke replied briskly and then shut the door. Rini grunted and waited a few moments to hear Sasuke drive off. Sakura didn't see her, but she smiled in delight.

"Oh sister dear, where are you?"

Sakura scowled and hopped off the bench. She proceeded to walk down the unlit hallway, ignoring the family photos that decorated its white walls and met Rini at the door. The two foster siblings glared at each other for a while and Sakura placed her hand on her hip.

"What, dear sister?" She asked through gritted teeth. She was beyond sad now. No, now she was _pissed._

Rini smiled sweetly and tossed her schoolbag at Sakura's feet. "How was your day?"

"The best." Sakura replied sarcastically, matching her smile. "How was your day of pimping other girls' men? Did you get any?" She cooed the last part, like a mother to an infant.

"I could ask you the same thing, slurry." Rini spat.

"There's a difference. I did _nothing_ with Sasuke. Oh, and nice scene today. Too bad you can only suck in virgin boys that sit at their computer all day trolling game forums." Sakura glared down at Rini's bag. "Take your bag yourself, I'm not your fanboy."

Rini glared daggers in Sakura's back as the pink haired girl retreated. How_ dare_ she. A low growl emitted from the girl's throat and with a rush of adrenaline, she charged at the girl, jumped on her back and pulled her loose ponytail. Sakura squeaked in surprise, but then growled in fury as she toppled over, Rini on top of her.

Sakura rolled over, squashing Rini to the ground, allowing herself freedom. She got up and tried to run, but Rini rolled over and grasped her ankle, making her fall flat on the tiles. Rini scrambled back onto the cussing girl and pulled her hair firmly. Sakura swore loudly before using the same tactic as before. She made a further distance before Rini jumped on her back again. This time, Sakura withstood the attack and piggybacked Rini. She ran backwards and rammed the girl's back into the wall. A few family portraits fell down.

Sakura jumped away from the groaning Rini and stood her ground. Rini panted and glared at her. The phone ringing interupted the two, and since they had managed to make their way towards the kitchen, Sakura was closest. She turned and began to walk towards it, and Rini took this as the perfect oppurtunity to attack. With a battle cry, Rini charged at her again and pulled Sakura to the ground with her. Sakura's jaw smacked against the bench as she went down, making her bite her tongue. In the process, Sakura managed to knock the phone that was seated on the bench over. The receiver fell to the ground in a clatter. Sakura swore loudly and groaned in pain. Rini laughed and screamed and jumped on her again, stradling her. A series of screams and words were thrown.

Rini raised her fist and hit Sakura square on the jaw, where she bashed her chin beforehand. She cried out in pain as the girl threw more punches. One collided with her nose and she felt the snap as the bone broke. Sakura managed to catch one of the punches thrown and pushed her fist back, making Rini fall back. Sakura punched the girl in the stomach, winding her and slapped her. A red hand print on the girl's features was nothing compared to the bloody mess Sakura's face was in. The two girls stood up warily, neither ready to give up. Rini ran forwards towards Sakura again, but Sakura caught her hair and pulled her face down onto her knee. The girl cried out and dug her nails into Sakura's arm. Sakura growled and pushed the girl away.

Just then, the doorbell rang. The girls paused again, and Sakura went to go peek through the peek hole. Rini reluctantly followed her, still glaring. Just as they reached the door, Rini, not giving up, launched another assault. Sakura fell forwards, banging on the door and shouting "FUCK!" real loudly. The blood from her face painted the white door and Rini pinned her again. Her hands managed to find there way to Sakura's throat and applied pressure. Sakura dug her nails into Rini's forearms and she turned her head to the side, biting her wrist. Rini yelped in pain, but didn't stop.

Sakura's face was turning blue and she was gasping for air. Rini's eyes held muderous intent, and if it wasn't for the door, she wasn't going to stop. The white door opened, hitting Sakura's head. A figure peaked through to see what happened when they noticed the two girls.

"What the fuck!"

--

Rini sat on the bench, glaring at Sakura as the intruder, which turned out to be Sasuke, tended her wounds. Sakura sat by, looking at the wall, wishing he wasn't there to see her display of foul play. He was severely pissed and hadn't said a word since he entered.

"She started it." Rini mumbled.

"Don't even start with that shit, Rini. You could've fucking killed her. HER FACE WAS FUCKING BLUE!" Sasuke roared into Rini's face. For the first time Sakura witnessed Rini shit herself.

"She pulled a knife on me!" Rini replied defensively. "It was self defense!"

"And you pulled that story out of your fucking ass." Sasuke growled. He walked away from Rini and leant against the fridge. "Ever since Sakura started living here, you've just been a natural bitch to her. You were nicer before this. Are you fucking jealous of her or something?"

"_Jealous?_ Of _her?_ Why would you think that?!"

Sakura wanted to rip of her ears.

"I don't know, maybe because you're trying to ruin her life whenever I'm not around? You don't have to keep a fucking leash on me and threaten girls not to see me. I won't fucking cheat." Sasuke answered through gritted teeth.

"You know what?" Rini asked, tears forming in her eyes. "FUCK YOU SASUKE. I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT. I COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER!"

"GOOD. I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU FUCKING TRY!"

"HAVE FUN WITH FUCKING THE INNOCENT VIRGIN!" Rini cussed, flipping Sakura off and storming off into her bedroom. Sasuke ran a hand through his spiked hair.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What a fucking drama queen."

Its annoying how the chapter seems longer on the programme than it does on . Sigh. Oh well, I did warn you.

Sorry about the length and content. I did try.

I'll try to update Unbelievably Desperate tomorrow. Its like, 2:00am, and yeah, could be sleeping, but I updated! :)

R&R please!

-S.V


End file.
